greatcfandomcom-20200214-history
GREAT Computing Wiki
Welcome to the since April 2009. Guaranteed Reliable Efficient Affordable and Testable Computing ---- ---- Is it possible to build general purpose computing systems that can be delivered with a guarantee that won't ruin the company giving the guarantee? The objectives of this site are to investigate this question. Being able to guarantee a system has many prerequisites and these are part of "GREAT Computing": * Guaranteed - the suppliers are confident in the products delivered and are willing to fix faults in products after delivery. * Reliable - the behaviour of the products meets expectations. The products continue to behave as expected. * Efficient - Products need to use as little energy as possible. * Affordable - Products must be competitive against other (less reliable) products in the market. * Testable - Products must be testable on a product by product basis and admit component testing. GREAT Computing is an outline for computing professionals including both best practices for developing computing systems and best practices to teaching computing professionals. See the Wiki Overview for more details. }} ;26-04-2010 / Eager Queue Protocols Presentation The Managing a Million Processors - A Presentation on Cooperating Operating Systems presentation is quite a large presentation in its own right and references eager queue protocols. There is now a separate Eager Queue Protocols presenation in development. ;21-04-2010 / Outline of a Presentation on Cooperating Operating Systems There is a new presentation outline underway that will give an overview of a Cooperating Operating System. The presentation will give a high level overview of how a COS works. ;21-02-2010 / New Review name space added :A new name space Review for reviews has been added see Review namespace. All existing reviews have been moved to this name space. All future reviews should be added to this name space. ;01-02-2010 / Milestone 1.1 Formal Specification :The first formal specification milestone has been reached with Draft 1 of Craig's Simple Kernel completed. This is a significant milestone in that it makes a large number of schemas available on-line as wiki templates. The use of templates means that the schemas can be easily analysed as they can be used in many different settings. ;21-10-2009 / Complete Z Schemas for The Process Table of Craig's Simple kernel :The CSK page now has a complete set of schemas based on page 28 - 33 of (Craig, 2007). Some minor changes have been made to make the schemas more readable. ;07-09-2009 / Verified Software Repository :A new page has been started on the The Verified Software Repository. This page will be updated as the VSR is studied. ;03-06-2009 / Aims of GREAT Computing :The Blueprint for GREAT Computing now has an introduction outlining the aims of the project. ;21-05-2009 / First proof of correctness. :The first simple proof of the correctness of a program has been completed. See Program 1: CLEAR R0. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Thesis: an unproved statement put forward as a premise in an argument. Category:Browse